Hobbit Songs
by Minions of the Bandit King
Summary: Songs written by Hobbits. Ch. 9 is up! Yay! We updated!
1. Denethor

Author's Note: Some spelling might be off.  
  
Disclaimer: Us! Own? Haha! Don't make us laugh uncontrollably.  
  
*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Oh! Creepy Old Lord Denethor  
  
Sitting in his chair  
  
Don't bore him with your tells of lore  
  
Or you will get the Glare  
  
His grudge is high  
  
Oh why? Oh why  
  
Must Faramir suffer so?  
  
To sit in his father's criticism of cruelty and whoa?  
  
"Boromir" this and "Boromir" that  
  
Selfish is that old bat  
  
He wants the Ring!  
  
But fears the King!  
  
Oh, no one cannot even sing!  
  
About Creepy Old Lord Denethor! 


	2. Arwen

Do not own  
*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*==*  
Ah, Arwen!  
Elf of Rivendell.  
Whose only desire is to hear a wedding bell  
But where are the others, O Elf maiden?  
Could they be in the land of the Havens?  
Living life near Valinor?  
Where Middle-earth is no more?  
What will you do?  
Wish you knew?  
Which side will you choose?  
Elf or mortal?  
What will it be?  
Stay on land?  
Or go out to sea? 


	3. Eomer

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN!  
=**==**=*=*==**=*=*=*=*=*  
Eomer of the Rohirrim ride  
Across the lands, far and wide  
Eomer ride out once more  
To help the army of Lord Denethor  
The stars and the sky pass up above  
Swiftly now!  
As if on the wings of a dove  
Slay the orcs!  
Burn them to the ground  
Severed orc heads all around!  
The Red Arrow summons you, ride out now!  
Go and take your final bow  
The Men of Middle-earth unite  
To face Sauron in one final fight 


	4. Galadriel

DM and CG: Don't own.  
  
**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
There she is!  
  
Dressed in white!  
  
Wielder of the Silmaril of light.  
  
Ever seeing; she knows all  
  
From the beginning to Gollum's fall  
  
She may be old  
  
But she's fair  
  
From glazed blue eyes to blond flowing hair  
  
The queen of Lorien where great trees grow  
  
What you're thinking, she'll surely know  
  
What's her name?  
  
We knew it well  
  
Let's all cry,  
  
"Galadriel!" 


	5. Gandalf

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
A/N: Can't spell.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Gandalf the Grey!  
  
Gandalf the White!  
  
Ride on into the night!  
  
On Shadowfax of the Merras race  
  
His mane waves with the greatest of grace  
  
The Ring Bearer you tried to save  
  
When you fought the Balrog in that cave  
  
And fell into shadow, dark and deep  
  
Causing the Fellowship to mourn and weep  
  
Raise you staff, release the light  
  
Save Theoden with all your might  
  
The Ring of Fire!  
  
Lo and behold!  
  
One of the ancient Silmarils of old! 


	6. Treebeard

Don't own  
*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*  
Hoombaroom!  
Treebeard of the Ents  
Hoombaroom!  
Under the trees like tents  
Hoombaroom!  
To Minas Tirith go  
Hoombaroom!  
Let the water flow  
Hoombaroom!  
Break the dam  
Hoombaroom!  
Flood the land  
Hoombaroom! Hoombaroom!  
That is the call of the Ents of doom 


	7. Theoden

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
A/N: Can't spell.  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*  
Theoden King!  
Theoden King!  
Save us from this horrid Ring!  
The fair voices of Rohirrim cry  
"Theoden King is passing by  
With that Halfling at his side  
On Snowmane he did ride  
Listening to stories of long ago  
Myths and tales that only Hobbits know  
While saving Rohan from Sauron's forces  
Oh that land of the lords of horses!  
The Rohirrim ride out once more!  
The time has come!  
On to war!" 


	8. The Witch King

How many times must we say: WE DON'T OWN!  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
His cry is shrill  
It breaches the soul  
It sends a chill  
He's a horrible foe  
A dagger in one hand; a sword in the other  
This creature can only be loved by his mother  
Neither dead nor living, he roams Middle-earth  
Draining all signs of mirth  
A servant of Sauron is his fate  
He rides out from the Black Gate  
King of Angmar long ago!  
Sorcerer!  
Ringwraith!  
Lord of the Nazgul! 


	9. Aragorn

Yeah, so it's not one of our best, but we updated and that's that!  
  
Disclaimer: We own the lyrics of the songs but not the Lord of the Rings.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==**=*==*=*=*=**=*=*==*=**=*=  
  
Hail the king  
  
Of the Fellowship of the Ring  
  
With his sword, Anduril  
  
Forged from the shards of Narsil  
  
Shattered by Sauron himself  
  
To drain the forefathers (that would be Aragorn's family) of their health  
  
Here comes the Northern ranger  
  
Who, no more, is a stranger  
  
Strider fulfills the oath of the dead  
  
Claiming the crown upon his head  
  
Marrying the Elf, Arwen  
  
Reincarnate of Luthien  
  
He's the king of whence came Boromir's horn  
  
His name, of course, is Lord Aragorn  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
And now we'll go ignore this for five months. 


End file.
